Sheffield Academy
by Moonshinegirl235
Summary: AU. The W.I.T.C.H. gang attend one of the most prestigious, and not to mention richest, schools in the country. Romance, sex, drugs, parties... This is all typical of boarding school life. Inspired by Gossip Girl and The It Girl. Enjoy.


Chapter 1

Someone's duffle bag hit Will's shin, waking her up from her nap. The Amtrack just stopped at Williamsburg, and was now on its way to Heatherfield.

"Mind if I sit here," the duffle bag's owner asked. Will looked up, finding herself looking at a boy around her age, wearing nothing more than a t-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops.

"Yeah, sure." She scooted over, moving her own small suitcase onto the floor. The boy casually flopped down next to her.

"I see you're on your way to Sheffield Academy." The book of rules sat un-opened on her lap. "I'm Matt by the way."

"I'm Will. Yeah, I'm an incoming freshman."

"So am I. So, where are you from?"

"Fadden Hills. You?"

"Seattle. Excited?"

"I guess. This is my first time away from home and all, so I really don't know what to expect."

"Ah. My family's been there for three generations. We're kinda old money." Will knows exactly what that meant. Sheffield Academy was a school where the rich sent their kids. That meant, designer clothes and shoes, spoiled kids who think they are entitled to everything, and of course the best education money can buy. Her own parents couldn't afford the tuition unfortunately. Luckily for her, with her grades, half of her tuition was paid for by scholarships, while the other half came from her parents' pockets.

"I see you like English literature," he pointed out. On top of her rule book was a copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"Yeah. I'm hoping that I got into the British Literature class over at Sheffield."

"A little on the brainy side, I like that."

"What about you? Brainy like me?"

"No. I'm more of a musician. My father tells me that there's no career in that, but I would like to give it a shot. If not, then I'll be in charge of one of the many record companies he owns."

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah, it is. Oh look, this is our stop. Want some help?"

Will smiled. "That'll be great. Thanks." Looks like the year's not going to be so bad, as she already made a new friend.

* * *

Hay Lin looked around the empty room, not believing that she was at her dream school. All her life, she's been dying to get out of Hong Kong, and now here she was at a school where all of the students either got into Ivy Leagues, or top Liberal Arts colleges. Her parents couldn't be more proud, and what's more her sister Melissa Lin was beginning her career here at the school.

"Make sure you keep an eye out for her," her father told her. Hay Lin couldn't have been more horrified at the airport. Imagine, her parents wanting her own sister to spy on her, and at boarding school no less!

"Don't worry, I won't tell them anything, unless it's serious," her sister reassured her on the plane. Then again, that would mean that there wouldn't be much exciting news for their parents, as Hay Lin was not the partying type.

Hay Lin moved one of her many suitcases into the newly cleaned room. There were three beds, two windows that overlooked into what the students called the quad, three walk in closets, three desks, and three drawers. Essentially, there was threes of everything. The young Chinese girl decided to pick one of the beds closest to one of the windows, and set her suitcase down on the bed. As she went to get the rest, another girl showed up in the door way.

"Hi. You must be one of my new roommates," Hay Lin pointed out. The girl, with her shoulder length red hair, wearing only a tank top, skirt and flats, nodded.

"Yeah. My name's Will. I'm guessing all of this stuff in the hallway is yours?"

Hay Lin giggled. "Yeah, they are. If you need help, I can give it to you once I'm done."

"Thanks. Here, let me start." Will picked up one of Hay Lin's many suitcases.

Once both girls were done taking in both of their suitcases, they started to talk.

"So, where are you from," Will asked.

"Hong Kong, but I've been going to American schools my entire life, since my family travels a lot. What about you?"

"Fadden Hills."

"Oh cool"

* * *

"Mom, could you please tell Robert that he doesn't need to carry up all of my things," Cornelia complained while trying to balance her laptop bag in one hand, her purse and several shopping bags in another, and cradleing her cell phone between her neck and shoulder.

"But honey, you need his help. How are you able to carry up all of those heavy suitcases by yourself," her mother cooed. Cornelia snapped shut her cell, fed up with her mother constantly babying her all the time. She absolutely hated how her parents treat her like a fragile doll; how they think she can't defend herself at all.

"Where do you want this miss," asked Robert.

"Outside the door is fine. You know, you really don't have to do all of this for me," Cornelia insisted.

"No, really miss, it's completely fine." Robert took off her suit jacket, revealing a mountain of muscle and sweat underneath.

'I'm gonna give him some rubbing cream for his muscles as soon as I can,' Cornelia thought to herself. She opened to door, and already saw two girls in the room, talking.

"I requested a single," she answer.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with us," the redhead answered. Cornelia groaned after seeing how cramped it was going to be. The only available bed was the one next to the window.

'Great,' she thought to herself, 'I really going to enjoy waking up to the sun.'

"I'm Hay Lin, and this is Will. And you are," Hay Lin asked.

"Cornelia Hale." Will immediately recognized that name. The Hale family was one of the richest families in America. The father, Christopher Hale, was a business tycoon, while the mother Audrey Hale was a New York socialite. Furthermore, Cornelia was constantly at Hollywood events and New York parties. Why didn't Will notice her beforehand?

"It's really nice to meet you." Will could only just stare, letting the information sink in.

"And just what are you looking at," Cornelia demanded. Will's face turned red, embarrassed that she was caught staring.

"Everything's here miss," replied Robert. Cornelia turned around, and gave the man a hug.

"Thanks for everything Robert. I'm going to miss you."

"And I miss. Now remember, you parents sent you here to keep you out of trouble, so I want you to make friends, and just have some fun."

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one being shipped off."

"Now Miss Cornelia. You know that you're parents didn't "ship" you off because they didn't want you around. They believe that boarding school can give you the structure and responsibilities that you lack if you received an education in New York."

Cornelia smiled, trying desperately to hold back her tears. "Thank you so much Robert. Oh, I'm going to miss you dearly." She gave him one last hug before he let go, smiled, and left.

* * *

A.N.: Well, what do you guys think? I know I was working on an another W.I.T.C.H. story, but currently that's on hiatus. I'm at work, and I don't have anything to do, since it's an internship and there's not much to do anyways. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This story was inspired by Gossip Girl and The It Girl. I'll try to keep things down to a minimum when it comes to drugs and sex. Remember, no flames, and I cannot tolerate people who read and just bitch about the story when they knew beforehand that this was something that they didn't like. I don't mind constructive criticism, such as suggestions on where to take the story and such. Pairings are the traditional kind, but you never know. Thanks guys.

Moonshinegirl235


End file.
